


My First Valentine

by godsreverie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rin deserves all the love in the world, Slight Manga Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukio the wingman, best girl Shiemi at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsreverie/pseuds/godsreverie
Summary: Shiemi wants to do something special for her and Rin's first Valentine's day as a couple.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	My First Valentine

Shiemi had never been one to celebrate Valentine’s Day. The holiday was completely modern to her, something many people would agree she was out of touch with. More so, she had never really formed a crush on anyone before. Love was something she read about in books or overheard from customers in her mother’s shop.

She once thought she had a crush on Yukio when they had first met. He was handsome, smart, and always willing to talk to her whenever he had business in the store. He even helped with her legs when a demon was trying to take over her body.

Yukio was just a friend though, probably her closest she’s made. He was someone she could confide in and the same could be said on his end too. He had even confessed to her once but she had turned him down. It was painful and she hated hurting his feelings but it was something that needed to be clear between them. They had moved past it since then and their friendship had been fortified.

That’s why she had asked him to come over to her home after classes, nervously sitting across from him as she poured them both green tea. “Thank you for coming, Yuki-chan. I know it was last minute.”

He pushed up his glasses and gave her a small smile, blowing on the tea before taking a sip. “Of course. You seemed quite troubled when you approached me earlier. Is everything alright?”

“It’s really silly…” she started, staring down at her tea and letting the steam hit her face. She was hoping she could use that to hide her flush from embarrassment. “I overhear a lot of girls in class today saying they were going to give you gifts for Valentine’s Day. You seem very popular.”

It was Yukio who immediately turned tomato red from the tips of his ears down to his neck, stuttering a little as he tried to form his thoughts. He was a little endearing seeing the calm and straight faced exorcist become flustered at the mention of receiving any sort of attention. “I-is that so?”

Shiemi nodded a little in response, holding her hand over her mouth to hide the little smile and giggle at his state. “Has it always been that way?”

He pushed up his glasses again, fidgeting a little in his seat before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “I guess so since we started middle school. I’m not really sure why. I always chalked up it to people being impressed by my grades. Suddenly, I found piles of gifts and letters on my desk that only grew every year. I don’t even want to think about this year…”

“What do they usually give you?” She could hear the excitement growing in her voice and it caused him to give her a quizzical look in return.

“Chocolate, mostly. Some hand made, some store brought. All from girls I’ve never met or only spoken to in passing. I always ate it knowing those girls poured their feelings into them. It would be disrespectful to not eat it.” She noticed him shuttering a little after he said it. She could only imagine how much chocolate that must be and the possible stomachaches that came with it. “I’m surprised you’re asking so much about it.”

Shiemi’s cheeks burned dark red and she held them in her hands, trying to cover up her face with her fingers as much as she could. “I… Well…” Her voiced trailed off as she started to feel more embarrassed, Yukio crossing his arms watching her reaction.

He asked just one simple question: “Shiemi, does this have to do with Nii-san?”

She squeaked in response, wishing she could shrink as small as possible and never be seen again. She was beginning to think that asking your boyfriend’s brother for advice was a bad idea.

Rin Okumura was the object of her affections and the reason she was questioning about Valentine’s Day. What didn’t she like about him? He was a person that put everyone else before himself and wore his heart on his sleeve. Like a fireplace, his warmth and tenderness blanketed her and all of her friends. He never failed to put a smile on her face with his humor and well intentions. He was also so adorable with his bright blue eyes and cat like mannerisms.

Her heart wanted to explode whenever she thought about him. She wouldn’t call it love. That seemed too intense for a couple of teenagers. She definitely liked him a lot though and she knew he felt the same way about her. He was always at her side whenever he could, walking her to class or helping in her garden.

“Was I being too obvious, Yuki-chan!?”

A light chuckle escaped from the brunette at the question. “Not really until you started blushing. I think it’s sweet you want to give him something. A girl has never given him anything for Valentine’s before.”

Shiemi was shocked to hear that, a gasp escaping her lips as her hands gently slammed down on the table. It was a miracle she hadn’t knocked the tea cups over. “Never? But Rin is so nice. Not to mention he’s just as good looking as you. I can’t understand why no one would give him anything.”

His expression changed to one more somber, a slight frown forming as he downed the rest of his tea. “Nii-san had a reputation growing up as a punk. He was feared by everyone around him from how many fights he picked. He’s also skipped whenever he could. Not exactly someone wanted to get close to.”

“Right…” She knew of his past. It was something he was slowly opening up about to her. Behind all of Rin’s radiant smiles was a boy racked with survivor’s guilt and questioning why he was even born. The scars he bore along his arms from years of feeling alone and lashing out served as a reminder. She wanted to be his pillar of support.

Yukio walked around to settle beside her, patting her head gently. “He would be happy with anything you got him though. You could probably get him a rock and he would be over the moon.”

“I know but I want it to be special and I heard all the girls talking about giving you gifts. Plus, you’re his twin brother. I figured you would be the best person to consult about this.”

Yukio hummed in thought for a few moments, hand resting in his chin. “Nii-san’s not really a big sweets person. It’s one of the few things he doesn’t make at home. I know he always liked mint. I definitely have no clue on how to make something homemade. Hmm… why don’t you also do something with your flowers?”

“My flowers?” She had been gardening since she was a child, a hobby she took after her grandmother and kept long after her death. Rin had become her assistant of sorts, always offering to help dig holes and plant seeds. 

Then, an idea smacked her like a crashing wave, standing straight up with the look of determination on her face. “My flowers! That’s it! I knew you were the right person to go to! Thank you so much, Yuki-chan!”

He flashed her a small smile in response, holding up a thumbs up. “I’m not sure I was that much help but I’m sure it’ll be great.”

* * * 

A few days later and the fated day had arrived. Shiemi could feel the excitement and nervousness building up inside of her, doing everything in her power to not combust on sight. 

She had it all planned out. Shiemi had invited Rin over to her house after they were done with classes and give it to him there. Her gift was personal and she didn’t feel right presenting it around a crowd of classmates. She only hoped Yukio was right about him being happy with whatever she gave him.

The pair were walking side by side, Rin’s strong and calloused hands linked together with her own as he gave it small squeezes. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles softly, almost like she was something precious in his grasp. That didn’t help the butterflies in her stomach at all.

She arrived at her house and waved to her mom inside the shop as she turned the corner to head into the garden, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Rin was waving too. Their relationship wasn’t really a secret and her mother adored him. How could you not when he gave you homemade gyoza for letting her date her daughter?

“It’s a little cold for gardening, isn’t it?” he questioned as he glanced around, his tail starting to peek out and curl in curiosity. He wasn’t wrong, the chill of February killed most plants but she had been experimenting with ways to keep them alive in the winter with her exorcist training. She had a purpose for bringing him here.

“We’re not gardening today,” she answered back, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek. The blush that crept up on his face was so cute, especially how it highlighted the pointed edges of his ears. “I have a surprise for you. Can you close your eyes for me?”

The expression on Rin’s face was one of confusion but he complied, shutting his eyes and covering them with his hands for good measure. She used that chance to dash inside of the house and grab the box from her room and back out, holding it out to him. “Open up.”

His hands slid away and his eyes lit up gazing at the contains of the box. Surrounding a box of mint chocolate truffles was a hand woven flower crown of roses, hydrangeas, forget-me-nots, and delphiniums. All were vibrant and various shades of blue, the color of his eyes and his flames that healed and nurtured. The color that represented all of her feelings for him.

She beamed up at him and carefully took the crown out of the box and placed it on top of his head, the hues of the flowers complementing the white tone of his hair. The crown gave him the look of a forest prince in one of the fairytales her grandmother used to read to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rin.”

His tail swished back and forth in glee as he scooped her up into his arms, a squeal escaping as he spun her around. Her arms locked around his neck as he set her back down, his tail and hands wrapping around her waist. “I love it so much. I’ll make sure the flowers will stay alive as long as possible. This is the best, Shiemi.”

Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, Rin leaning into the touch and purring softly. “You deserve it, Rin. I hope I can be your Valentine again next year too.”

The smile that grew of his face was soft and tender, his eyes filled with adoration staring down at her. He closed the short distance between them, lips melting together as he slightly dipped her down playfully and causing a few giggles to leave Shiemi in the kiss before parting. “I wouldn’t dream of having another Valentine than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but these two have all my uwu's. Follow me @godsreverie on Twitter if you like my work.


End file.
